Is It Destiny?
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: What if Vernon and Petunia Dursley had another child will their daughter's presence change the childhood for Harry? AU  Manipulative Dumbledore. Some Weasley Bashing. Independent Harry
1. RW Prologue

**AN: **I decided after reading the previous chapters of this story and reading reviews that you left it was better to start editing each chapter. Through editing these chapters I will be able to put more detail in and place more intend on the storyline instead of the actions of each chapter. I hope to have chapters one to seven edited and posted by next weekend along with chapter eight as well.

**Is It Destiny?**

**Prologue**

During the first few months of their marriage, Petunia brought exciting news to her husband Vernon and to both of their families that they were expanding their family by one more. As it seemed that Petunia was expecting their first child who they later discover was a little boy that they would call their son. Over much debating they decided upon the name of Edward Christopher Evans and decorated his nursery.

Their little happy family came to drastic end. As it was soon discovered during a routine ultrasound a month before Petunia's due date that baby Edward no longer had a heartbeat. Therefore, before the sunrise the next morning she had to deliver her dead son into the world with the support of her mother Rose and her sister Lily. Knowing that it would hurt to much for Vernon to be in the hospital room with her.

Spending those months within a empty nursery, Petunia knew that it was time to start living her life again not only for herself but for Edward as well. After realizing this both Vernon and Petunia decided that Edward's nursery would once again become a guest bedroom and store the baby furniture at her parent's house. As well as realizing that all of the baby supplies such as diapers and bottles and Edward's newborn clothing could be donated to families that were in need of those items.

~Destiny~

Week before the date marking the first anniversary of Edward's death, it was discover during a doctor's appointment that Petunia will more then likely never carry a child to term if she was even able to get pregnant in the first place.

A miracle had occur that brought joy into the family once more. As it turn out that Petunia was once again pregnant with the couple's second child. However, just mere days before Christmas Eve, Petunia had an ultrasound done. During the ultrasound visit, it was discover that she was three months pregnant with twins.

~Destiny~

That Christmas day brought great news to the Evans family as both of their daughters along with their respective husbands were adding new additions to their family the following year. However, it was discover then that the cousins where going to be borne a mere months apart.

Lily told them that evening after performing a charm on the womb the news that the twins would be a boy and a girl as she was currently training to be a healer.

~Destiny~

What Lily told them about the gender of their children was confirmed by Dr. Broughton when Petunia went for her ultrasound.

With the official reveal of twins genders, Vernon and Petunia knew that it was time to create two separate nurseries for the twins. Knowing that this would be the only opportunity to truly experience the joy of decorating the nurseries as Petunia might never become pregnant again.

Therefore, the boy's nursery was painted in a pale green with a mural of painted onto the wall with monkeys. While on the other hand, the girl's nursery was painted in a pale pink with simple flowers on a vine painted throughout the nursery.

Along with the completion of the nursery they chose the names Dudley Michael and Elisabeth Rose.

Now all they had to do is wait for their arrival.

~Destiny~

During the last few months of her pregnancy, Petunia was confined to complete bed rest with the expect for using the bathroom and showering every other day for a limited time period.

Now the time has finally arrive during the beginning of first week of June, when Petunia went into labour. With the first pains of childbirth felt it was time for Petunia to be taken to the hospital for the delivery of the twins.

After being in labour for almost fourteen hours, their first child was borne into the first child was their son: Dudley Michael Dursley who was borne at 5:45 in the morning crying his little heart out.

Then fifteen minutes later, Petunia's daughter and Dudley's twin was borne into the world: Elisabeth Rose Dursley. Unlike Dudley, Elisabeth was perfectly silent when she was born and it was discover that she was a stillborn like her older brother Edward.

Losing the only chance of having a daughter to call their own unless they decide to adopt or try the experimental fertility treatment of IVF.

~Destiny~

After the delivery of both Dudley and Elisabeth, Vernon knew it was time to call Christopher and Rose Evans to come to the hospital to see their grandson for the first time and the devastating news of Elisabeth death.

However, moments later a nurse came in to fill in their birth certificates. Dudley's birth certificate reads:

Dudley Michael Dursley

Born on June 1st of 1980

Father: Vernon Dudley Dursley

Mother: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans

While Elisabeth's birth certificate reads:

Elisabeth Rose Dursley

Born on June 1st of 1980

Father: Vernon Dudley Dursley

Mother: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans

However, their was also a death certificate issue for Elisabeth as well.

~Destiny~

After receiving the call from Vernon, Christopher and Rose rush to the hospital to see their daughter. However, it took a while since they where on vacation in Paris. That afternoon after catching a plane they finally arrived outside of the hospital.

However, when the couple were just to go into the hospital they saw a teenage girl with blonde hair who appear to be about eighteen holding a baby in her arms.

The blonde teenager calmly walk up to Rose and hands her the baby with tears running down her face and whispers to them "Please find her a good family that will have a father and mother because I can't give her that. Its all I want for my daughter" who runs away leaving them with a newborn child in their care.

Christopher rushes into the hospital to find anyone either a doctor or nurse to care for the newborn.

Leaving Rose behind to calm down the fussy baby in her arms. That is when she discover a beautiful crafted baby bracelet on her tiny left wrist. This bracelet was created from white gold with the name "Carina" carved into a white gold heart. However, on either side of heart there where an emerald and diamond side by side.

Rose whispers the name "Carina" to the baby while rocking her until she fall quiet looking up at her with her beautiful baby blue eyes that all babies are borne with.

~Destiny~

A few minutes later, Christopher returns outside with Dr. Broughton to where he left Rose with a baby in her arms.

Dr. Broughton silently took the baby out of Rose's arms to take her to the ER to be examine by a pediatrician. Before the doctor had a chance to enter into the hospital, Rose shouts out to only say "The baby's name is Carina"

With Carina in the care of the capable hands of Dr. Broughton, both Christopher and Rose went to their daughter's hospital room to comfort their daughter and see their grandson for the first time.

~Destiny~

When Dr. Broughton came into Petunia's hospital room almost a hour later, she says in professional opinion "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, baby Carina is perfectly healthy according to the pediatrician and seems to be two or three days old"

Since either Vernon or Petunia knew who they where taking about, Petunia asks with envy in her voice "May I ask who exactly is this Carina person is?"

Christopher answers his eldest daughter calmly "Petunia before we came inside the hospital to visit with you, a teenager who appear to be about eighteen approach us and handed your mother her own daughter Carina" knowing that this will not really pleased his daughter that a teenager could borne a healthy daughter but tried to comfort her.

Petunia says with her tears running down her face "Why could a teenager give birth to a healthy child while my darling Elisabeth never had the chance at life?" as a statement more then a question.

Vernon tries to comfort Petunia by saying "I don't know Pet but maybe there is a reason that Elisabeth is no longer with us" believing that they will have a daughter to call their own one day.

Petunia thinks about for a moment before saying while grieving the lost of her daughter "Dr. Broughton, is it possible for us to see Carina" thinking about that innocent baby alone in the world with no one to care for her.

Dr. Broughton says thinking about it for a moment "Of course and shall have a nurse bring her to you" and then she left the hospital room.

~Destiny~

Mere minutes later, a young red hair nurse in her mid-twenties who brought Dudley to them earlier came into the room pushing in the typical hospital nursery crib saying joyfully "Mrs. Dursley, would you like to hold Carina?"

Petunia says quickly "Of course" and the nurse picks up Carina from the crib to her awaiting arms.

"I shall leave you alone but call for anyone us to return little Carina back to the nursery" says the nurse politely.

Petunia looks down at the baby in her arms and immediately recognizes that the little girl will have black hair like her own grandmother.

When Carina wakes up from her sleep to only stare back at her with her blue eyes that all babies are born with.

While Vernon look on knowing that Petunia and Carina look like they where meant to be mother and daughter.

At that every moment both Vernon and Petunia knew in their hearts that Carina was suppose to be a part of their family and know they just need to know how to make it happen.

~Destiny~

Marie Hall a social worker from a respected adoption agency was called to the hospital about little Carina and with the location of the little girl she heads for Petunia Dursley hospital room.

Once there Marie knock gently at the door before walking in and introduces herself to them "Hello Mr and Mrs Dursley, my name is Marie I am a from adoption agency that will be dealing with little Carina."

Vernon asks wondering "Excuse me, if my wife and I would like to adopt little Carina is it possible?"

Marie then says "Of course it will be; however, it may take a couple of months to be finalize" knowing that these people are already in love this little girl before asking "May I ask why as new time parents want to adopt a child?"

Petunia looks at the angel in her arms before saying "Even though our little Elisabeth is gone, our son Dudley and Carina will be raised like twins being borne mere day apart. However, I feel like she is a gift that Elisabeth send down to us as a sister for Dudley and our long awaited daughter"

Being a former lawyer himself, Christopher says to Marie "If you approve of my daughter and son-in-law as parents for Carina, the process could be completed in mere days since she was abandon by for birth mother" knowing the tricks of the trade as well as having friends in high places including a family court judge that could grant the adoption.

Marie positively happily says "Of course that is true but I will need to have our lawyer draw up the adoption papers to be sign and approved by the family court" knowing that this little girl already belonged to a family.

"I could have the adoption papers brought to use in mere hours and a judge be brought here at the same time" applied Christopher to the situation at hand.

Leaving everyone to their own devices, while Christopher called in two favors: a lawyer that he was a mentor to and an old friend.

By the time Petunia and Vernon left the hospital two days later, Carina was officially known as Carina Elisabeth Dursley and her birth certificate reads:

Carina Elisabeth Dursley

Born on May 31st of 1980

Father: Vernon Dudley Dursley

Mother: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans

~Destiny~

The months have gone by the happy family celebrated their first Halloween dressed up as two little pumpkins to their Christmas to their first birthday.

However, barely a week after their first birthday did their grandparents Christopher and Bethany die in a car accident. It was a sad time for both the Dursley and Potter families but they where in each other's presence for the shortest amount time as possible. Lily left Petunia to deal with their parents estate.

Grief filled the Dursley house for weeks until Petunia realized that her parents would have wanted her to be the best possible mom to her children.

With everything getting back to normal, she decided right then and there that she no longer that a sister.

As little one year olds with Dudley dressed up like a grey wolf costume while Carina was dress up as little red ridding hood.

However, the peaceful family of four will never be the same.

~Destiny~

In the early morning hours of first of November, Petunia knew that it was time to start her morning routine .

Only in her nightgown cover by her house coat with her favorite black slippers on her feet, she want downstairs to get the morning newspaper.

Instead of finding the morning newspaper, Petunia found a sleeping black hair toddler wrap up in a blue baby blanket with a envelope attached to it.

Gently picking up the sleeping toddler, Petunia place the toddler in the playpen in the living room where Dudley and Carina spend when they are watching television.

Petunia decides to sit down in her favorite chair and careful opens the envelope to remove a letter:

Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I take no pleasure informing you that your sister Lily Potter and her husband James where murder last night in their home by a dark wizard named Voldemort. However, your nephew Harry James Potter survived the attack. As his only remaining relative alive it falls upon you to raise your sister's son.

However, as long as Harry is consider where you live as home both of you will be protected by Lily's last sacrifice on this earth.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts

This begins a new adventure for Vernon and Petunia raising three children equally with their love, attention, and time.

~Destiny~

AN: Please review.


	2. RW Chapter One

**Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter One**

Years have past since that fateful November morning with Harry joining the Dursley family. The photographs on the walls show the change of the children from toddlers to active and joyful kids.

Today is a special day within the Dursley household as it is Harry's eleventh birthday. As birthday traditions go the individual gets their favourite breakfast in the morning, choosing the activity of the day, and dinner as well but more happily no chores on the special day and presents. This tradition stems from the Evans family which both Petunia and Lily had experience throughout their own childhood, while Petunia is now passing it onto the next generation.

Harry's special day would have consisted of visiting his favourite amusement park accompany by Dudley and Carina as well as the siblings' best friend Heather Evans who happens to be their second cousin.

This morning they came downstairs to find Petunia placing crispy strips of bacon along with three fluffy chocolate chip pancakes onto plates. As well as three cups of orange cups for the kids and cups of coffee for herself and Vernon.

With their breakfasts finish, the three children went upstairs to their own bedrooms to get their backpacks they pack the night before with their swim suits, an extra pair of clothing, and towel.

However, Petunia had the chore of washing the breakfast plates by hand knowing it was not right to leave them.

Vernon was making sure he had the directions to the amusement park before placing their backpacks each with their own colour of course: Harry's green backpack, Carina's purple backpack, and Dudley's red backpack with place in the trunk along with Petunia's and his own.

While the children where selecting their prefer items for the car ride.

~Destiny~

Before they even had the chance to get into the car for the journey to Thorpe Park. Vernon opens the front door to the surprise appearance of a man that he did not know. This unknown man appear to be in his late twenties or his early thirties with long black hair down to his shoulders that seem to be greasy with his onyx black eyes.

This strange man says with distain in his voice "Mr. Dursley, I am here today to discuss the acceptance of both Ms. Carina Dursley and Mr. Harry Potter into an exclusive boarding school in which I happen to be a professor at" because of his hatred for the one and only James Potter has transfer onto his son.

"Please come in" says Vernon wanting to know more about this exclusive boarding school that his daughter and nephew were accept in to. Therefore, it lead him to showing this professor into the living room knowing that he might just be from the same school that James and Lily Potter once attended as teenagers.

~Destiny~

On the way into the living room they past by many photographs of Dudley, Carina, and Harry by themselves or as a group hanging on the walls showing different events in their lives.

With hearing Vernon welcome someone into their home, Petunia place the dish that she washing back into sink and quickly drying her hands with a tea towel. As she walk into the room, she saw a man that borne a distinct image of a man she knew as Severus Snape who was a childhood friend of Lily.

Severus says rudely at the woman that hated her sister and himself because they where magical while she was not "Tuney its been a long time" to Petunia who raised the child of his best friend thinking that she took her jealously out on her nephew.

Leaving Severus and Petunia at two different ends of the living room, Vernon went upstairs to bring his children downstairs to the living room.

~Destiny~

With everyone now seated in their chosen seats: Vernon and Petunia shares a love seat leaving the children on the couch in this order Harry, Carina, and Dudley leaving Severus in the armchair in front of the couch.

Severus finally introduces himself by saying "I am Severus Snape the potions professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" looking directly at Harry to continue saying "James Potter was a wizard and Lily Potter was a witch"

Carina asks bravely as possible "How do we know that magic is real and its not a joke being played on us?"

Petunia allowed Severus to answer this question when he quickly demonstrates by saying the incarnation "Accio Harry's baby blanket" with that the blanket that belonged to the generations of the Potter family's heirs.

Severus reaches into his robe to take out two envelopes that look exactly the same and hands one to Carina and Harry that had their names written on it.

Carina opens her letter first only to read out the content to her family.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Carina E. Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Quickly Harry takes it upon himself to read out the next page that look like a list of school supplies.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Carina and Harry look at each other before asking questionably "Is it possible to get everything on our lists?"

Petunia quickly answers her daughter and nephew "Diagon Alley if I remember from when we went with Lily to get her school supplies and its located in London" not adding the fact that her parents force her to go every year as a family bonding time.

"I shall bring you today if its acceptable after informing Dumbledore that both Carina and Harry shall attend Hogwarts this fall" says Severus to Petunia and Vernon "Also James and Lily Potter have left a trust fund that is specifically suppose to be used for his school supplies and his tuition has been paid since his birth"

Petunia nods yes but she went to the phone to call her cousin Rachel that they where not able to make it today for Harry's birthday.

While Vernon quickly heads to the bank to get out the money needed for Carina's school supplies.

~Destiny~

Leaving Severus behind after he quickly send an patronus which takes the form of a doe with the message to Dumbledore.

Severus could now study the three children that where just amazed by that piece of magic that he just performed in front of them. Harry who was the image of James expect that his emerald green eyes that come from Lily, Carina with her wavy black hair down to the middle of back along with her stunning eyes that where a mixture of blue and grey that did not belong to either one of her parents, and finally Dudley who has the same blonde hair of his father with blue eyes that Petunia posses.

When Petunia return to the living room after calling her cousin, she asks a question that has been on her mind for years "Severus is it possible to find out someone's biological parents?" knowing that Carina might have questions about her biological parents.

Severus being as intelligent wizard as he is put together the pieces while quickly answering the question by saying "I am guessing that your daughter Carina was adopted by Vernon and yourself" with her nodding yes "When we go to Gringotts the goblins can perform an inheritance test on her"

After Severus wrote down the directions to the Leaky Cauldron the muddle entrance into Diagon Alley where he would meet them inside along with the instructions that they must either hold onto either Carina or Harry's hands.

~Destiny~

By lunch time they standing inside of the Leaky Cauldron, where they saw Severus sitting at the bar drinking a Butterbeer.

Severus quickly escorted them outside to back to brick wall where he did a sequence with his wand to reveal the entrance into Diagon Alley.

Severus says "First we must go to Gringotts to exchange your muggle money and to access Mr. Potter's trust fund as well as have an inheritance test done on both Harry and Carina" with the group following behind him.

When they enter into the bank they saw the inscription that read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Severus walk up to a goblin that was a teller to say "We need access to Harry Potter's educational trust fund and an inheritance test perform on Ms. Dursley"

Roust the teller goblin asks them "Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Severus now realizes that Dumbledore never gave him the key so he says politely "No he does not but you can confirm his identity by having an inheritance test perform on him as well"

Roust says greedily with his lust for gold "It shall cost 50 galleons for Ms. Dursley that is 250 pounds in muggle money. However, the cost for Mr. Potter's will come from his trust if his identity is confirmed"

Vernon hands over 250 pounds to the greedy goblin, the family leaving Severus behind in the lobby while they where escorted to Opes office.

~Destiny~

Once inside of Opes office they sat on one side of the table.

Opes bringing out two pieces of parchment and places it in front of Carina and Harry along with two potion vials with a clear liquid inside.

Opes says "We need your blood Mr. Potter" with a goblin crafted knife Harry hand was cut until the require amount with inside of the potion that was blood red to only do a design on the bottom of the parchment

The once blank piece of parchment nows reads:

Hadrian Evan James Potter

Born on July 31st 1980

Father: James Charlus Potter: Pureblood

Born on March 27th 1960 to October 31st 1981

Mother: Lily Marie Evans-Potter: Muggle-born

Born on January 30th 1960 to October 31st 1981

Inheritance

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Potter Family

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Peverell Family

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Gryffindor Family

Opes says stun at the results "We shall have the ledger of each of those families brought afterwards with their account managers" quickly whispers to Roust to follow those orders then the goblin repeats the process with Carina.

The other parchment reads:

Carina Arielle Black

~Destiny~

AN: Please review.


	3. RW Chapter Two

**Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter Two**

Carina Arielle Black

Born on May 28th 1980

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black: Pureblood

Born on April 25th 1961 to April 24th 1980

Mother: Rochelle Alyssa Prince-Black: Pureblood

Born on April 10th 1961 to May 29th 1980

Inheritance

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Black Family

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Prince Family

Head of Ancient & Noble House of Ravenclaw Family

Reading that Carina's biological parents are actually dead, both Vernon and Petunia had a look of relief on their faces knowing that nobody could replace them in their daughter's life and the truth that when they adopted her she was truly an orphan.

~Destiny~

A goblin walk into the room carrying two ring boxes, while another was carrying two ledgers on the table before quickly leaving. The goblin properly introduces himself by saying "I am Bellator the account manager to both the Ancient & Noble Houses of Peverell and Prince. We shall review the Peverell family estate first"

The Peverell ledger could only be describe as looking generations old with the cover with the family crest of the symbol of the deathly hallows with the family motto 'Prosapia ultra nex' underneath it.

Bellator open to a a section of the book with the year 1991 clearly written on it and then says to the family "The most recent activity on this account in relation to the Peverell family estate was done the first week of January. And your family motto translates into 'Family beyond death' in English."

Bellator places the ledger in front of Harry for him to read along with Vernon and Petunia.

The Most Noble & Ancient House of Peverell

Prosapia Ultra Nex

Title

Lordship of Peverell the Duchy of Edinburgh

Properties

Peverell Manor - Unknown Location: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Summer River - Wales: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Family Inheritance

Main Family consists of 25, 000, 000 Galleons & 10,000 Sickles

Elder Wand

Resurrection Stone

Cloak of Invisibility

Family Library

Family Signet Ring: Head of the Family

Family Ring for Family Members = Consort of Duchy and Children of Duchy

Vernon asks "What are these amounts of galleons, sickles, and knuts in which you called the muggle world?" realizing that he does not understand these values.

"Mr. Dursley, the Peverell estate would be worth about 12.5 million dollars in pounds" says Bellator knowing that one number would stun them without letting them get use to the idea the goblin hands over a gold ring with a motto engrave to Harry "This ring shall be wore on the right index finger" with that instruction Harry

Harry asks this account manger "On the list of family inheritance it says that this ring will act as a portkey but what is a portkey?"

"Lord Perevell, a portkey is a form of transportation to get to a specific location and this particular portkey to the manor all you have to do is say the name of the residence with the proper signet ring revealed" explains Bellator quickly to the young Lord.

Bellator then turns his attention towards Carina and hands her own signet ring that consists of a white gold band with amethyst. The goblin says politely as possible "Place the ring on your right index finger" while placing the Prince ledger in front of her.

On the cover of the Prince ledger has a crown with the family motto 'Le bijou de la famille' engraved inside of the crown.

Bellator then explains "Your family motto in English is 'Jewel of the family'" when Carina looks over her newfound inheritance from the mother that she never knew.

The Most Noble & Ancient House of Prince

Le bijou de la famille

Title

Lordship of Prince the Duchy of Pembroke

Properties

Palace of Royale - Unknown Location: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Lake House - Venice: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Investments

Daily Prophet - 10%

Potage's Cauldron Shop - 6%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - 10Z%

Family Inheritance

Main Family Vault consists of 9, 000, 000 Galleons

Family Library

Family Signet Ring: Head of the Family

Family Ring for Family Members = Consort of Duchy and Children of Duchy

Carina Arielle Black Trust Fund of 10, 000 galleons

Bellator says "The Prince estate is worth about 45 million dollars in pounds while her trust fund will be 50 thousand dollars "

"What will our titles be from these two families?" asks Carina stun with the knowledge that one family estate makes them both multi-millionaires at the young age of eleven.

Bellator states "Young Mr. Potter shall be known as Lord Hadrian Evan James Perevell-Potter the Duke of Edinburgh while you shall be known as Lady Carina Arielle Prince-Black the Duchess of Pembroke specifically for these two estates alone" for these two family estates.

Bellator says while picking up the two ledgers "The account managers for the Potter and Black families shall arrive soon" leaving behind the humans in shock.

~Destiny~

AN: Please review

(Family Worth)

Peverell: 98, 602, 899 pounds

Prince: 44, 370, 000 pounds

(Trust Funds)

Prince: 49, 500 pounds


	4. RW Chapter Three

**Is it destiny?**

**Chapter Three**

Just mere seconds after the departure of Bellator, two new goblins enter into the room. The younger looking just place to ledgers on the table and quickly left without saying one word to them. However, the goblin that stayed sat across from the Dursley family and quickly introduce himself as Castus.

Castus says politely as possible "We shall review the Black family estate first; however, the last time either account was reviewed was the first of July as scheduled as arranged by the former Head of the Family before his death"

The Black family ledger has the Black family crest engraved on it. This crest consists of two stars and a sword displayed in the middle with a dog on either side of the shield along with the motto 'Toujours Pur' inscribed underneath.

Castus hands over the ledger to Carina to read her inheritance while telling her that the family motto means 'always pure':

The Most Noble & Ancient House of Black

Toujours Pur

Title

Lordship of Black the Duchy of Richmond

Properties

Black Manor - Unknown Location: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

London House - London: Access through floo network or through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

The Hideaway - France: Access through floo network or through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

Black Island - Unknown Location: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birth

Investments

Borgin & Burkes - 5%

Daily Prophet - 10%

The Camp of Dreams (Quidditch Camp) located in Italy - 100%

Family Inheritance

Main Family Vault - 10, 000, 000 galleons

Black Family Library found in Black Manor

Family Signet Ring: Head of the Family

Family Ring for Family Members - Consort of Duchy and Children of Duchy

Carina Black Trust Fund of 50,000 galleons

Vernon asks quietly "How much is this in pounds?' trying to figure out the math in his head but it was not working.

Castus quickly consults another piece of parchment for the current rate to only say "It would be about 50 million pounds, while her trust fund will be 50 thousand pounds"

Carina adds together the two estates that she inherit and she has more then 95 million dollars to her name.

Castus hands her a ring that consists of a black diamond that laid on a silver band, so the goblin states "It shall go on the same finger as your other signet ring and it will combine together. If you want a specific ring shown just whisper the family motto will placing the tip of your wand on the ring shown"

Carina asks quickly "What ring shall be shown all of the time?"

Opes answers the question for Castus "It will be your primary surname for young Lord Potter it shall be the Potter signet ring and for you it shall be the Black signet ring"

Castus then continues to say "There has been no activity on this account since the death of Lady Walburga Black the Dowager Duchess of Richmond on December 1st of 1985" while taking back the Black family ledger from Carina and handing Harry the Potter ledger.

The Potter ledger has the family crest of a griffin with the family motto of 'Brave Before Anything Else' which is written in English.

The Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter

Brave Before Anything Else

Title

Lordship of Potter the Duchy of Kent

Properties

Potter Manor - Unknown Location: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Prongs House - London: Access through floo network or through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

The Lily Pad - Devon: Access through floo network or through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Summer Hall - Somewhere in Greece: Access through floo network or through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey

Investments

Daily Prophet - 10%

Zonko's Joke Shop - 20%

Grunning - 15%

Quality Quidditch Supplies - 15%

The Farm (Quidditch Camp) located in United States - 100%

Family Inheritance

Main Family Vault - 10, 000, 000 galleons

Potter Family Library found in Potter Manor

Family Signet Ring: Head of the Family

Family Ring for Family Members - Consort of Duchy and Children of Duchy

Harold Potter Trust Fund of 50,000 galleons

Castus quickly consults another piece of parchment for the current rate to only say "It would be about 50 million pounds, while his trust fund will be 50 thousand pounds" before saying "Please turn to the next page of the ledger this account was created per your parents will to be given to your guardians for your care "

Withdrawals made by Magical Guardian Lord Albus Dumbledore on:

1981

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 200 galleons

1982

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1983

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1984

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1985

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1986

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1987

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1988

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1989

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1990

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

100 galleons on August 1st

100 galleons on September 1st

100 galleons on October 1st

100 galleons on November 1st

100 galleons on December 1st

Total of 1,200 galleons

1991

100 galleons on January 1st

100 galleons on February 1st

100 galleons on March 1st

100 galleons on April 1st

100 galleons on May 1st

100 galleons on June 1st

100 galleons on July 1st

Total of 700 galleons

Vernon asks "What are these withdrawals for?"

"This account was created in case of the death of Lord Potter's parents to severe as a way to support their child financial taking away any strain it might have on his guardians" states Castus.

Petunia says "This Dumbledore person ever gave as a dime or a galleon in the case for the care of Harry"

Opes says "We shall start an investigation into this matter and stop these withdrawals until the matter is resolve and then transfer the necessary balance into your muggle bank account" while Castus hands Harry the Potter ring of gold band with his crest on it.

Castus tells them before leaving "These titles are Lord Harold Potter the Duke of Kent and Lady Carina Black the Duchess of Richmond"

~Destiny~

Once Castus has left the room, Opes then explains to them "There are seven families that are the most ancient and noble houses which hold a Duchy"

Harry asks with his interest of history "What are the importance of these seven families and who are the other three?"

Opes says listing off the surnames "The other three families are: Longbottom which holds the Duchy of Somerset, Malfoy which holds the Duchy of Dorset, and Greengrass which holds the Duchy of Norfolk. These seven families created the Ministry of Magic"

"What are our responsibilities?" asks Carina wanting to know more about her future.

Opes then explains to them "They are overturn any decision make by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. However, there are the issue of marriage contracts that these families possesses"

Petunia yells loudly "Are children are being forced to marry someone they don't even know and when are they are require to do so?"

Opes says happily "This tradition of marriage contracts relates back to the royal families of Europe and by the time of their youngest partner's sixteenth birthday" handing them an another book and turns to a specific page before placing them in front of them.

Marriage Contracts of the Most Ancient & Noble Families

Black and Nott

(Theodore Nott & Carina Black)

Peverell and Greengrass

(Hadrian Potter & Daphne Greengrass)

Potter and Prince

(Harold Potter & Carina Black)

Malfoy and Greengrass

(Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass)

Longbottom and Bones

(Neville Longbottom & Susan Bones)

~Destiny~

AN: Please Review

Hadrian/Harry Full Title

Lord Hadrian Evan James Peverell-Potter the Duke of Edinburgh & Kent

Carina Full Title

Lady Carina Arielle Prince-Black the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond

(Family Worth)

Black: 49, 300, 000 pounds

Potter: 49, 300, 000 pounds

(Trust Funds)

Potter & Black: 246, 500 pounds


	5. Chapter Four

**Is It Destiny**

**Chapter Four**

Opes looks straightly at Harry and Carina's reaction to the news because even if through he is a goblin anyone would want to marry someone they thought as a sister.

He explains calmly to them "One individual is heir or head of ancient and noble families the eldest marriage contract shall be fulfilled by the individual. However, that is not the case in this matter. Since the contracts of Black and Nott families as well as the Peverell and Greengrass families are years younger then the Potter and Prince marriage contract"

Petunia interrupts Opes "Does this mean my children have to marry each other even though they are cousins by adoption and raised as siblings?"

Before Opes could answer, the Director of Gringott walks into the room with a air of importance and takes a sit across from Carina and Harry.

Gring says to the the humans in the room "As the Director of Gringott I am personal in charge of the four wealthiest families in our world. These four families came together to create Hogwarts as its founders" immediately getting down to business as time is gold.

Gring's personal assistant brings out three ledgers and rings to only place them in front of his boss.

The first ledger is deep dark blue with a simple engrave eagle on it. Gring says "The family motto is Knowledge of Oneself"

**The Noble & Ancient House of Ravenclaw**

**Scientia of Oneself**

Titles

Monarch of Scotland

Properties

1/4 of Hogwarts Castle - private apartments shall be given

Raven Retreat - Spain: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

Eagle Nest - Italy: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

Palace of Ravenclaw - Scotland: Official residence of the monarch of Scotland

Family Inheritance

Main Vault - 125 million galleons

Vault of Jewelry

Personal Library

Diadem of Ravenclaw - gifted to Lady Rowena upon her marriage to the Crowned Prince

Carina whispers "I am a princess" over and over again.

Gring announces to the room "Your highness, Princess Carina Black of Scotland the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond" then quickly moves onto the next ledger. This ledger is one of crimson red with a lion engraved on the cover.

Gring says "The family motto in English is Bravery Above All Else"

**The Noble & Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**Animus Supremus Totus Alius**

Titles

Monarch of Wales

Properties

1/4 of Hogwarts Castle - private apartments shall be given

Lion's Den - Greece : Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

Palace of Gold - Wales: Official residence of the monarch of Wales

Family Inheritance

Main Vault - 125 million galleons

Vault of Jewelry

Personal Library

Sword of Gryffindor

Then comes the next ledger of emerald green like Harry's eyes with a some sort of snake engraved on it. Gring says "This family motto is Cunning is key to one's success"

**The Noble & Ancient House of Slytherin**

**Dolosus est Maximus ut One's Prosperitas**

Titles

Crowned Prince of Ireland

Properties

1/4 of Hogwarts Castle - private apartments shall be given

Sly Grande - Ireland: Access through either a Family Signet Ring or a Family Ring which acts as a portkey which given on their seventeenth birthday.

Family Inheritance

Vault - 12 million galleons

Vault of Jewelry

Gring explains to them "As the monarchs of Scotland and Wales you shall go by the titles of Prince and Princess until your seventeenth birthday when you shall be crowned King and Queen. After on the matter of the Slytherin family, since its based on a magical heirship not on blood you can't become the ruler"

Harry asks Gring "What is my official title then?"

Gring answers "Your highness, Prince Hadrian Potter of Wales & Ireland the Duke of Edinburgh & Kent" handing them their signet rings that is made of gold with their symbol engraved on them.

"Director is their any marriage contracts for either of these families?" asks Opes hoping this shall clear the matter.

Gring answers after results his records in all three ledgers then saying "There is one marriage between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines"

"This means that I don't have to marry Carina" says Harry happily hugging Carina and Dudley.

Opes replies quickly "That is what it means. Therefore, we have contact those individuals affected by these marriages"

Carina asks confidently "When shall this meeting take place?"

"Later this afternoon your highness" says Opes signals to this assistant that this meeting is over for now "You shall be escorted to the main lobby with a Gringotts card that is connected to your main family vault to attend to your shopping"

~Destiny~

AN: Please Review


	6. Chapter Five

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Five**

Before they had the chance to leave, Carina asks Opes one last question "Do I have any other family members alive that could tell me about my biological parents?"

Opes knew that it would come down to the Prince and Black families, so he open up the Black ledger to a certain page to say politely "This are the members of the Black family that are alive on this every date with the relation to yourself"

Four Generations of the Black Family 

_Lucretia Melody Prewett nee Black - October 25th of 1925 (Great-Aunt) _

_Sirius Orion Black - October 1st of 1959 (Uncle) *_

_Bellatrix Druelle Lestrange nee Black - January 16th of 1951 (Second Cousin) *_

_Andromeda Irma Tonks nee Black - November 20th of 1953 (Second Cousin) *_

_Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black - May 10th of 1955 (Second Cousin)_

_Nymphadora Marie Tonks - April 10th of 1973 (Second Cousin) *_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy - June 20th of 1980 (Second Cousin)_

Sirius Black - disown from the family by his father and mother legally along with the late Lord Arcturus Sirius Black the Duke of Richmond. Also being sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison.

Bellatrix Lestrange - unable to inherent because of being sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison.

Andromeda Tonks - disown from the family by her father and mother legally along with the late Lord Arcturus Sirius Black the Duke of Richmond for disobeying the family tradition of marrying pure-blood spouses.

Nymphadora Tonks - mother was not an recognizable member of the Black family at the time of her birth. As well as being the daughter of a disown member of the Black family and a muggle-born father.

Without giving at another thought the Prince ledger was in front of her.

Four Generations of the Prince Family

_Severus Tobias Snape - January 9th of 1960 (Third Cousin) *_

Severus Snape - mother Eillen Marie Snape nee Prince disown by the head of the Prince family due to her marriage to a muggle that goes against the marriage law of the Prince family.

Carina asks Opes "If I have a uncle why is he not the head of the Black family?"

Taking a deep breathe, Opes explains to Carina "Your father Regulus Black told his grandfather and the Head of his family about your birth. Only hours later he named Regulus as his heir instead of his ill son Orion. So upon his death it fall to you but when the late Duke came to Gringotts to file his last will and testament he named you as his heir. However, your uncle still remain your grandfather's heir even though he is in prison" pausing for a moment before adding on to the conversation "However, you are a direct descendent from the main branch of the Prince family line so even if Mr. Snape's mother was not disown he will never be the the head of the family."

"Do either Harry or Carina have any godparents appointed by their parents?" asks Petunia knowing that those two individuals could take away her beloved daughter or nephew away from the family that they create between the five of them.

Opes states after consulting both of their files "Lord Potter's godparents are: Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond and Lady Alice Meghan Longbottom the Duchess of Somerset. Both of them are unavailable to care for their godson, his godfather is currently in prison while his godmother was torture into insanity"

Harry asks cursorily "Why is my godfather in prison?" to Opes.

"On the word of Lord Albus Dumbledore, the man in question stated as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he shall not be given a trial for the betrayal of your parents along with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles on a London street" explains Opes to both Harry and Carina as they are connected to each other in another way as well.

Carina speaks up before Harry has the chance to and asks "Is there any way that my uncle could be given a trial?"

Opes says quickly "The only way for that to occur will be if he was a recognizable member of a family that was one of the seven The Most Ancient & Noble families with the support of another house. If you want to see this done I shall send the paperwork to the Auror office along with the Wizengamot to schedule a trial for tomorrow morning"

Both Harry and Carina nods their head yes. While Opes moves on to say "Lady Black's godparents are: Lord Edmund Richard Greengrass and Lady Serena Anne McKinnon both of them are decease before your third birthday"

With those last words they left Opes office.

~Destiny~

AN: Please review.

= Wands. pets. robes. books can mean only one thing their SCHOOL SHOPPING next chapter


	7. Chapter Six

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Six**

Leaving Opes office, they where escorted back to the lobby by Opes assistant. When they enter into the lobby they found Severus sitting there impatiently waiting for them.

Severus states "I have arrange a private room at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch" knowing that this would end up in agreement since it was already lunchtime.

They follow Severus back to the Leaky Cauldron, when they where greeted by Tom the barman.

"Professor, the private room that you wish for has been arrange" says Tom before signally to follow him to the back room where the table was set for six.

The circular had this order of people starting on Severus left side: Carina, Harry, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia sitting on Severus right side.

"Tom can you bring a jug of both of pumpkin juice and butterbeer to the table" says Severus while the others starts to browse the menu.

Nobody spoke a word until Tom came back with the two jugs to place them on the table and to take their orders.

~Destiny~

Knowing that it would be a few minutes until Tom comes back with their food, Severus places a ward that will alert him.

Can't take the silence any longer, Carina asks "Professor, I have found out that my mother was your second cousin so you are my third cousin" hoping that Severus will be able to tell her about her birth mother.

"Ms. Dursley" says Severus takes a second before correctly himself "Ms. Black, I really did not know your mother because she was the year below me and was in Ravenclaw" knowing that he is was a loner in school with a few friends.

Right at that moment Tom arrived carrying one tray of food in his hands.

~Destiny~

After lunch was over Severus decides to take it upon himself to purchase both Harry and Carina's potion supplies with Vernon and Dudley. While Petunia took both Harry and Carina to their robes.

Their school robes where make out of the finest silk as well as selecting arrange of causal robes as well formal robes with either the Potter or Black crest on them.

Severus along with Vernon and Dudley meets up with the others before heading to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

It took almost an hour until they had their chosen wands. Harry with his 11 inches holly and phoenix feather core. While Carina's wand is 11 inches long with silver lime and a unicorn core.

Afterwards the book store was next and both of them gather all of their school books with additional ones about the laws of the Ministry of Magic and customs of pure-blood families.

Then they selected their pets: Harry a snowy owl named Hedwig and Carina a black kitten named Gemini.

~Destiny~

Severus took Petunia, Vernon and Dudley back to their car along with everything they bought not including their wands to bring home.

Leaving Harry and Carina at Gringotts inside of Opes office once more awaiting the arrival of the others.

~Destiny~

AN: Please review.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Converter Redone_

_(Family Worth)_

_Peverell: 98, 602, 899 pounds_

_Prince: 44, 370, 000 pounds_

_Black: 49, 300, 000 pounds_

_Potter: 49, 300, 000 pounds_

_Ravenclaw: 616, 250, 000 pounds_

_Gryffindor: 616, 250, 000 pounds_

_(Trust Funds)_

_Prince: 49, 500 pounds_

_Potter & Black: 246, 500 pounds_

_Slytherin: 59, 160, 000 pounds_

Is It Destiny?

Chapter Seven

Both Harry and Carina walks nervously into Opes office awaiting the meeting with their betrothals and their parents. However, instead they found Opes with two other people.

The first is a young man that appears to be in his twenties with his athletic build standing at least 5 ft 7 with a slight tan along with having red hair and blue eyes. His colleague is a woman that appears to be the same age who has a slim build that fits her 5 ft 3 frame with her long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Opes greets the young pair by saying "I have arrange with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot to grant Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond a trial this afternoon" pausing for a moment before continuing "You shall meet tomorrow with your betrothals at ten o'clock in the morning here at Gringotts"

Carina says "That will be fine" with Harry and herself wanting someone that could at least tell them about your parents.

"These two individuals" says Opes pointing to the man and woman in the room "Shall accompany you to the Ministry as your guards: Isabelle Tonks and Bill Weasley both work at Gringotts as curse-breakers"

"What will we wear to the wizengamot court hearing?" asks Carina positively glowing with the thought of shopping for clothes.

Opes states "We have arrange to have your formal robes to be deliver here within the hour. However, in the mean time to read the last will & testament of Lord James Potter & Lady Lily Potter"

Pulling out a globe a tap his finger in a sequence of left, right, and the middle on a little pad. Then a projection shows up above the globe of James and Lily.

Castus says "This is true Last Will & Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter the Duke of Kent & Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans the Duchess of Kent"

"To our son Lord Hadrian Evan James Potter of Kent, we leave you with your trust fund of 50,000 galleons to spend during your years at Hogwarts along with the responsible and estate of the Duchy of Kent" says James.

"To our daughter Lady Jasmine Anne-Marie Potter of Kent, we leave you with your trust fund of 50,000 galleons along with a selection of the Potter family jewels" says Lily

"To my brother in all but blood Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond, we leave you with 15,000 galleons along with my own Maruader journals" says James

"To my dear friend Lady Alice Victoria Longbottom the Duchess of Somerset, we leave you with 10,000 galleons along with my potions journals" says Lily

"To our friend and secret keeper Peter Patrick Pettigrew, we leave you with 10,000 galleons; however, if we our ever betray this shall go to Remus John Lupin" says James

"To the man I think of as a brother Remus John Lupin, we leave you with 30,000 galleons along with the position as estate manager for the Potter estates and Maruader Lodge" says Lily

"To our mentor Minerva Anne McGonagall, we leave you with 10,000 galleons for new brooms for Gryffindor along with 5,000 galleons for the gray hair that Sirius and I cause" says James.

"To our dear friends Ted Nathan Tonks and Andromeda Lyra Tonks, we leave you with 10,000 galleons" says Lily.

"Finally, the guardianship of our children shall fall in this order and receive 500 galleons for each child per month" says James with the list of possible guardians below.

Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond - godfather to Lord Hadrian Potter

Lady Alice Victoria Longbottom the Duchess of Somerset - godmother to Lord Hadrian Potter

Lord Frank Neville Longbottom the Duke of Somerset - godfather to Lady Jasmine Potter

Andromeda Lyra Tonks - godmother to Lady Jasmine Potter

Harry says loudly "I have another sister" with Carina comforting him with this news.

"We shall start the search for Lady Jasmine" states Opes when two packages arrive by the hands of two goblins.

Harry and Carina are both handed a specific box.

Harry asks suddenly "What titles are we going by?" while Carina asks at the same time "What will we say when we take our rightful places?"

"You shall go by Lord Hadrian Peverell-Potter the Duke of Edinburgh & Kent and Lady Carina Prince-Black the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond" states Opes handing them two pieces of parchment to read and memorize to each of them.

Isabelle says politely "We shall escort you to where you get change" leading them out of Opes office to a set of two chambers across from each other down the hall.

~Destiny~

Within minutes, Harry re-enter into Opes office with Bill by his side dress in a black robe that has both the Potter and Peverell crests on it along with a pair of black dress pants and blue dress shirt.

Seconds later Carina joins them wearing a black robe with the Prince and Black crests along with a black and gold dress that falls just below her knees and white high-heels that are just an inch in height.

Bill says "We will travel to the Ministry by a portkey also when we tell you to grab a hold of it and let go" while Isabelle grabs a rope from Opes desk.

"We have ten seconds" states Isabelle allowing Harry and Carina to grab a hold of the rope allow with Bill. Both Bill and Isabelle counts down 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and with that they where gone.

~Destiny~

Bill shouts out loud "Let go of the robe" and both of them did so trusting their guards. They land on the ground inside of one of the offices at the Ministry.

"Follow me" says Isabelle after a few minutes to allow Carina and Harry to get their standing once more.

Within minutes they where in the wizengamot chambers.

~Destiny~

Bill and Isabelle took their places in the visitor section, when the trial was about to begin.

Albus Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot says "We open this session on July 31st of 1991 with one bill on todays agenda"

Madame Amelia Bones says "There shall be a trial held for Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond before hand" knowing how the trial was arrange.

"Who arrange for this trial?" asks Albus knowing it was not his intention to allow someone else to have control over his pawn.

"We did" states both Harry and Carina walking up to stand in front of Albus and Amelia.

"What is your standing in this court?" asks Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic to gain more support and financial backing.

"I, Hadrian Evan James Peverell-Potter the Duke of Edinburg & Kent, hereby declare by the right of birth to claim my position in this body" states Harry clearly with a blue glow surrounding both the Potter and Peverell seats combining them into one seat with both crests now present.

Albus watches himself lose one of the seats that he is the proxy of, when the girl starts to speak.

"I, Carina Arielle Prince-Black the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond, hereby declare by the right of birth to claim my position in this body" states Carina clearly with a blue glow surrounding both the Black and Prince seats combining them into one seat with both crests now present.

Loosing another proxy seat that he gain through Severus, Albus says "Please bring in the prisoner for XY309"

Sirius Black enters into the courtroom in chains escorted by three aurors.

Amelia pours a half of vial of veritaserum in Sirius mouth to begin her questioning.

Amelia asks "What is your full name and your parents names?"

"Sirius Orion Black the son of Lord Orion Arcturtus Black of Kent & Lady Walburga Violetta Black of Kent" says Sirius in a monotone voice.

"When is your birthday?" asks Amelia again testing to see if the potion is working correctly.

"December 1st of 1959" states Sirius

"Where you ever in alliance with Lord Voldemort as a death eater?" asks Amelia

"No" states Sirius

"Where you the secret keeper for Lord James Potter the Duke of Kent and Lady Lily Potter the Duchess of Kent?"

"No" states Sirius

The crowd present not believing that this man with not the betrayer of the Boy-Who-Lived and his parents.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles on October 31st of 1981?" asks Amelia

"No" states Sirius with the affect of the potion starting to wear off.

Cornelius says "You are hereby release with 32,000 galleons for the time spent in Azkaban and also grant the magical guardianship of Lord Hadrian Potter, Lady Jasmine Potter, and Lady Carina Black. This session shall be continue on August 7th of 1991"

Isabelle portkey away with Harry and Carina back to Opes office. While Bill walks down to Sirius to say "I am order by Opes to escort you back to Gringotts where you will meet with Lord Potter and Lady Black"

~Destiny~

Remove Spaces

Carina's Shoes: h t t p : / / w w w . h i p h o p b o u t i q u e . c o m / g i d r s h b w 3 . h t m l

Carina's Dress: h t t p : / / w w w . s t e p h a n i e s k i d s . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / p d f s / 2 0 1 1 - j o l e n e - f a l l - g i r l - d r e s s e s . p d f

(KD 279)

Harry's Pants: h t t p : / / w w w . p u d d l e s c o l l e c t i o n . c o m / b o y s / b l a c k - p a n t s - f o r - b o y s . h t m l

Harry's Shirt: h t t p : / / w w w . p u d d l e s c o l l e c t i o n . c o m / b o y s / b o y s - l o n g - s l e e v e - d r e s s - s h i r t - 2 1 . h t m l

(light blue)

AN: Please Review


	9. Chapter Eight

**Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter Eight **

Within seconds, the newly freed Sirius was sitting in Opes office with Harry and Carina on the other side of the room with Isabelle and Bill still acting as their guard. When the door open revealing the awaited goblin in question taking his rightful seat behind his desk.

"Lord Sirius Black of Richmond, I assume that you have questions that need to be answer" asks Opes knowing the response already to his question.

Sirius takes a deep breath before rambling out his questions "Who is this Carina person? Where is Jasmine? Who raised Harry? Why was James and Lily's will not read? Why am I their magical guardian?" he knew that those where the most important questions.

Opes begins to answer his questions patiently "Lady Carina Prince-Black is your late brother's Lord Regulus Black of Richmond and Lady Rochelle Black nee Prince of Richmond daughter who was made the heir to your grandfather instead of yourself" pausing for a moment "Lord Perevell-Potter was raised by Vernon and Petunia Dursley who also had adopted Lady Prince-Black as their daughter, the pair along with the muggle son of the couple where raised together"

"How did my mother allow her pure-blood granddaughter to be raised by muggles?" asks Sirius knowing that his niece would not be into the blood purity that ruled their family for generations.

Opes says questionably "Her godmother was the late Lady Selene McKinnon took her moments after her mother's death into her care with her fiancee the late Lord Edmund Greengrass who also happen to be her godfather as well. Just mere days later her godfather was murder by death eaters, so Lady Selene took Carina into the muggle world and left her at one of their hospitals to be adopted. That was ever fortunate because Lady Selene was murder weeks later" explaining the situation to her uncle before moving on to say "As both of them where raised by muggles, they where appointed a magical guardian which you already who what the responsibilities detail".

Sirius remembers that he has to act in their best interest to guide them into traditions of their families have and also act as their proxy.

"The late Duke and Duchess of Kent will was sealed upon the orders of Lord Albus Dumbledore who assume the proxy vote for that seat" exclaims Opes knowing that Albus know has powerful enemies against him "However, we have not located Lady Jasmine as of yet but I assume that Lord Dumbledore has placed her somewhere".

Angering the three of them more knowing that soon they will have to plan their revenge after meeting with their betrothals and the others

"What about their marriage contracts?" asks Sirius to prepare to face those families in a political alliance.

Opes says "Both of them have marriage contracts to each other; however, it was determined that Lord Peverell-Potter will marry the heiress to the Greengrass family. While Lady Prince-Black shall be wedded to the heir of the Hufflepuff family per the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff marriage contract" stunning Sirius to a silence.

"My niece is the Princess of Scotland and she will marry the Prince of England" whispers Sirius knowing that he is know related to royal family. Opes also adds to his shock "Lord Peverell-Potter is Prince of Wales and the Crowned Prince of Ireland until its time to take their necessary place as the monarch's of those nations" pauses for moment before adding "Lady Jasmine will more then likely have her own marriage contract as well"

Opes concludes this meeting by saying "I have arrange a portkey to take you to the Dursley residence along with those same two curse-breakers to check and establish new wards on the family home until tomorrow"

Bill where handed a piece of parchment and small bag by Opes, while Bill and the other four reach a side of parchment.

-Destiny-

Suddenly they landed on the ground of the living room of the Dursley house where they found Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley awaiting their arrival.

Isabelle introduce herself and her colleague to the Dursley family by saying "I am Isabelle Tonks and this is Bill Weasley we are curse-breakers from Gringotts here to examine the wards on your family home and possible create new one as well to protect you from harm"

Harry says "Carina and I went to Sirius trial where it was found to be innocent of betraying my parents. However, he is also our magical guardian" quickly itching to go and change out of his formal robes.

"You Sirius Black, need to have a shower and have a proper meal. Go upstairs to bathroom where their is towels already in there." orders Petunia to the newly innocent man.

Bill takes out a small bag from his pocket and explains "Opes gave these to me as it contains a fresh change of clothes as well as some muggle money as well" expanding the bag and handing it over to Sirius.

With that Sirius silently remembers that Lily would have order the same thing and her temper that Petunia might possess as well quickly runs up the stairs to the shower.

When Vernon asks "Before you go and do whatever you need to do, what is a magical guardian?"

"A magical guardian is someone who teaches them the traditions of the wizarding world that happen to be a member of a Most Ancient & Noble family or just a Noble family and also act as their guide" says Bill before adding also "They act as the family proxy if the minor is a heir or heiress to their family name"

With that Bill and Isabelle went to work outside of the family home adding many different wards.

Then Petunia says "Harry, Carina go and change out of those robes at once" and they quickly rushed upstairs to do just that.

-Destiny-

In the meantime, Petunia starts to prepare a late lunch for Sirius which consists of sliced roast beef from the night before to made a sandwich as well as some fruits and vegetables accompanied by a nice cold drink of lemonade.

Within minutes both Carina and Harry return in comfortable clothing wanting to tell Sirius the tales of their childhood brings out home-videos and picture albums.

Secretly knowing that Vernon and herself will have to discuss their children future with Sirius at some point as well.

-Destiny-

AN: Please review.

Who do you think is Harry's missing sister?

- A twin sister

- Younger sister

- Older sister


	10. Chapter Nine

***Part of the Valentine Day Updates***

**Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter Nine**

That evening after the children were send to bed, Petunia knew it was time to discus with Sirius the issue of custody. However, it was not Petunia that voiced the custody issue but it was Sirius instead. Sitting down around the kitchen table with a pot of tea to share for the discussion that was about to take place.

"Petunia, we have to determine an iron-clad custody agreement before Harry and Carina starts school" begins to say Sirius passionately before adding "Because we don't want Dumbledore to move any legal grounds to infer with them as Hogwarts students" in disgust at finding out that he has been stealing from the Potter fortune but also leaving him in Azkaban for the last eleven years.

Vernon mentions before getting down to matters of a custody agreement, he says "We should find a lawyer (AN: not using the term of a solicitor which is common in the UK) that specialize in law in both our world and the wizarding world" knowing it is important to make it legal in both of these world which Harry and Carina would be a part of.

"That would be a good idea" states Petunia in response to her husband's statement in hiring someone familiar with both set of laws.

Sirius thinks about their concerns for a moment before saying quickly the name "Andromeda" without realizing that they did not know who he is talking about. He the goes on to explain "Andromeda is my cousin who is a lawyer that only deals with wizarding law; however, she works with her muggle sister-in-law on cases that cross over into the muggle world"

Petunia concerns the matter over their lawyers for this custody agreement before nodding her head in agreement. As she knows that Andromeda has familial ties to Carina as her second cousin.

Sirius simply states to couple before him "You two shall regain custody of Harry and Carina in the muggle world, while I have the responsibility of their magical guardian" knowing that is only way possible to divide guardianship before he adds "You will have permanent physical custody. We shall spilt summer holidays and winter holidays between us"

"That would be fine" says Petunia knowing that this would be the best solution before adding "However, if we decide to take a vacation outside of England with Harry and Carina we must inform the other party"

Sirius thinks about for a second before saying "Of corse that would be fine and I will tell Andromeda if our agreement to make a legally binding contract both in the muggle and wizarding world" before thinking of where was he going to stay the night.

"Sirius, that will be a perfectly acceptable" says Vernon in response to Sirius statement before adding "You will spend the time being in the guest bedroom until Harry and Carina go off to Hogwarts"

Sirius nods in response to Vernon's offer while Petunia takes him to the guest room which will be his temporary room until September. Also he knows it would take time to prepare one of his inherited properties to live in.

~Destiny~

Once alone in the room, Sirius quickly sends his grim dog patronus to Andromeda with this message: Andy, I need your legal help for custody of Harry and Carina who is actually Regulus daughter and Harry's adopted cousin. The Dursley and I have worked out a custody agreement already but we need it to be legally binding. Send an owl and I would send you the written notes that we made tonight.

Minutes later, an owl arrived at the window with a letter attach to its leg and once Sirius untie the letter and it read: Tomorrow morning my office in London and send me the rough draft for the custody.

Sirius quickly ties the piece of paper with the written agreement of the Dursley and himself from earlier. Off the owl went to his cousin's house.

~Destiny~

The next morning bright and early, the Dursley family plus Sirius gather around the table for breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast with tea for the adults and chocolate milk for the kids.

Sirius causally mentions to them "My cousin agreed to meet with us this afternoon in her London office"

"That sounds perfect" states Petunia wanting to get it over and done with before adding "Before meeting with your cousin, we will take Sirius clothes shopping as well"

Carina nods in agreement with her mom about the shopping trip for Sirius because anything that has to do with shopping has her vote. While the boys in the room look terrible at the thought of a shopping even if it was for Sirius.

~Destiny~

AN: Please Review.


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: This would be the children's perspective which coincides with Chapter Nine.

**Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter Ten**

After being send to bed by Petunia for the night that however was not the case. Carina, Dudley, and Harry all gather together in Carina's bedroom to discus what they learn.

The three siblings where sitting on the queen size bed with Dudley in between Harry and Carina.

Dudley whispers to his siblings "I can't believe you both are worth millions of dollars and have royal titles" knowing that he could never compete with them in that regards.

"Dudley, you know that our relationship will never change just because of money or even because where now consider to be royalty in wizarding world" states Harry trying to comfort his brother while Carina adds "You will always by our older brother and protector nothing will change that. We will make sure that you, dad, and mom will always be taken care of no one matter what"

Harry joins in with his own remarks "Carina and I have already decided that we are going to create a trust fund for you. This trust fund would combine total of our own trust funds" knowing that Dudley is trying to calculate how much he would be worth now.

"Dudley, your trust fund would be worth at least half a million pounds which you will receive on your eighteenth birthday" says Carina lovingly before adding "We never went you to feel left out just because that we our extremely wealthy"

Dudley quickly hugs both Harry and Carina knowing that they would never purposefully leave him out. He says happily "I know that you wish that the three of us would be equal in terms of wealth like we have always been. However, I know that even though you have these titles you would act superior to me"

Carina and Harry both have tears in their eyes with that comment before saying at the exact same time "Your job as our brother would be to give us reality checks if that occurs" knowing that they need to stay down to earth in order to change the wizarding world for the better.

Knowing that Dudley's other concern would be the fact that he did not possess any magical talent to be a wizard. After hearing stories that Lily's being a witch caused her and Petunia drift apart from each other. Dudley knew that he did not want that to occur to them.

"Dudley, we want to include you in the wizarding world to the best of our abilities" starts Harry before he could continue to speak Carina butts in to add "Maybe with the power that we now hold, it could be easier to introduce you to different aspects of the wizarding world which we experience ourselves" hoping that one day Dudley along with other muggle siblings and parents could experience Hogwarts as well.

Dudley says happily "At the end of the day it would be the three of us against the world" both Carina and Harry nod in agreement at that saying.

"Look at the bright side at least you get to pick your own future spouse unlike Carina and I" says Harry was disgust in his voice at the notion that he will never get the chance to fall in love with someone of his own choosing.

Carina along the same thought line adds "At least we don't have to get marry instead of our assign betrothals" shivers at the thought of marrying her own brother even if they did not share the same blood as each other.

Both Dudley and Harry went green at the thought of Harry and Carina marrying. As the three

siblings quickly changes the conversation to another topic.

"We know that things will change because technically Uncle Sirius as Harry's godfather and my uncle has a claim to raise us instead of mom and dad" mentions Carina with tears in her eyes "Hopefully, they reach an agreement where nothing shall truly change our family but add to it instead"

Knowing that everything that has happen over the course of the day has been discussed, they knew it was time to call it a night. With everything that happen the three siblings knew that Petunia would wake them up sooner then usual during their summer holidays.

~Destiny~

The siblings guest correctly because they were up bright and early the next morning. During their breakfast, their parents along with Sirius told them the plan for the day.

Sirius says briefly to the children in the room "Your parents and I have agreed on a custody agreement for Harry and Carina"

Harry bravely asks "What is this custody agreement that you made for us?" hoping not to be separated from his parents and Dudley.

"Sweet Harry, we have decided collective that your dad and I will hold custody of you and Carina in the muggle world. Also your home would be here as we will have permanent physical custody of you two" explains Petunia to her children with her motherly instincts to protect them "While Sirius would hold your guardianship in the wizarding world as your proxy and guardian"

Sirius then adds into the conversation "We will also spilt summer vacations and holidays" adding as a afterthought "We are going to my cousins law office to make this custody agreement a legally binding contract in both worlds"

With a moment of silence to comprehend the news of Harry and Carina's custody.

Petunia quickly changed the topic to say "After signing the documents required for this custody agreement, we are going to take Sirius for new clothes but also a haircut as well."

Leaving the group with mixed feelings on the notion of a full day of shopping.

~Destiny~

Part of the Mother's Day Update = 12 Updates One Day: Complete List on My Profile Page.

AN: Please Review

-Question: Is anyone experiencing problems receiving emails for your alerts (stories and forms) and reviews because I am?-


	12. Chapter 11

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Eleven **

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were in the sink, Sirius tells them that he will apparate to the law office of Andromeda Tonks instead of driving with them to their destination. Before leaving Sirius leaves detail driving instructions that Andromeda owl to him the night before. Leaving the Dursley family to have a silent car ride into London which shall finalize the changes of the custody of Harry and Carina.

~Destiny~

The reason why Sirius decides to apparate instead of a long car ride with the Dursley family was because he has other important matters to discus with Andromeda as well. With permission of Andromeda, he apparates right into her office in London.

"Sirius, I always believed that you where never a death eater like other members of our family" states Andromeda happily knowing that her favourite cousin was not as evil and dark as the rest of her family especially her own sister.

Sirius says happily "You have no idea how that makes me feel" knowing that he has someone in his family that believed in him. As he quickly hugs her as well before moving onto other family matters.

Andromeda looks directly at her cousin as they move to sit on the couch in her office. She politely asks "Sirius, why are you here before Vernon and Petunia Dursley to sign the custody papers?" knowing that this early visit could go in numerous of different directions.

"As you know both Harry and Carina are heirs to numerous of different families including the founders of Hogwarts. After being train as the Black heir before running away by my father and grandfathers in the duties of the Head of the family" explains Sirius knowing that this will be hours spend learning all about the management of the each family estate and the politics of the wizarding world.

Andromeda pauses for a moment to ask "What do you need for me to do?" already having a feeling in the area that he needs help in.

"Harry and Carina both need to learn pure-blood etiquette to properly interact with other members of the society" states Sirius knowing that she would be their best option in their training to be proper members of Most Ancient and Noble families.

"Of course, I will do it but we need to come up with a schedule for their different lessons this summer" says Andromeda with a mixture of joy and relief in knowing that she could help these two children better then Sirius could. She then adds "However, both Harry and Carina along with yourself must come and have dinner with Ted, Dora, and myself"

Andromeda then spends the next hour explaining to Sirius the changes made in the wizarding world for the last eleven years until the Dursley family arrives.

~Destiny~

Once they arrive at Andromeda Tonk's law office, Petunia walks over to the secretary desk to see a middle-age woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She says to the secretary "We are here to see Andromeda Tonks to sign custody papers of our nephew and daughter" politely as possible.

Secretary named Rachel replies joyful and bubbly "Of course, Mrs. Tonks inform me to escort your party back to her office once you arrived" motioning for them to follow her down the hallway to Andromeda's office.

Rachel knocks on the door only say "Mrs. Tonks, I have the Dursley family as you requested" and she hears Andromeda say come on in. Rachel opens the office door to find that her boss already had someone in her office as well.

"Rachel, that will be all" says Andromeda quickly dismissing her long-time secretary from her office and begins to introduce herself to the Dursley family "I am Andromeda Tonks formerly Andromeda Black" she leads them to the conference room attach to her office to find glasses of water waiting for them.

Andromeda brings out two different versions of the custody agreement. She explains to the group "These legal documents shall be filled both in the Ministry Child Welfare Department and Gringotts" placing one set of the parchments along with a quill in front of Sirius while the other was in front of Vernon and Petunia.

Sirius reads over the copy in front of him to see Carina's custody papers:

_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black of Richmond, declare to be the rightful guardian within the wizarding world by right of blood. _

_I shall be in control of the fiances of Her Highness Princess Carina Arielle Black of Scotland the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond until her seventeenth birthday or sooner if she marries. _

_I shall also hold her proxy in the Wizengamot and Hogwarts School Board. _

_Custody of Her Highness Princess Carina Arielle Black of Scotland the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond shall be spilt with her muggle adoptive parents: Vernon Andrew Dursley and Petunia Anne Dursley nee Evans._

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley shall remain physical custody of the minor until her seventeenth birthday, _

_Holidays shall be spilt between the Dursleys and himself._

_I shall be in charge of her education and well-being within the wizarding world. _

Sirius quickly uses the quill to sign on the dotted line on the custody papers concerning Carina. While he knew that Vernon and Petunia were signing similar documents themselves.

Moments later with all four documents were sign and witnessed by Andromeda herself. Then she places Harry's custody documents in front of them to read and sign as well.

They quickly repeat the progress of signing documents in relevance to Harry's custody agreement with Andromeda witnessing them. Her owl arrives to bring the seal documents to correct destinations to be fill.

~Destiny~

With the custody documents sign and sent away, Sirius says to the group before leaving for a shopping trip "Andromeda, here shall be teaching Harry and Carina proper pure-blood etiquette benefitting their new found station in the wizarding world. However, she requested that Harry and Carina join her and her family for dinner before their lessons begin"

Carina happily says "Of course" without any thought because she wants to know her biological family better. While Harry nods in agreement at the thought of meeting other wizards and witches.

Petunia looks at Vernon for a quick second before saying "That will be fine just arrange the date with Sirius and we will work it out" knowing that this is something that Harry and Carina have to do with Sirius alone.

~Destiny~

Hours later, they return back to the Dursley family home with bags filled of muggle clothing for Sirius. However, the men of the family all had sore feet from the time spend in the different clothing stores in London.

~Destiny~

AN: Please Review. Sorry for the delay of this update along with A Life Changing Moment.

Happy Victoria Day to my Canadian readers! And here is the updates for this day:

1. A Life Changing Moment

2. Secrets to the Grave and Is It Destiny?


	13. Chapter 12

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Twelve **

After a peaceful family night which includes playing board games such as Clue and three movies that each one of the kids wanted to watch. Every thing pretty much went back to normal with Vernon leaving for work, Dudley going to his boxing class, and Petunia spending the gossiping with her neighbors. Thus, leaving Carina and Harry in Sirius's capable hands for the day.

Sirius says to the pair happily "Today, we are going to visit both Black Manor and Potter Manor to explore and for your first lesson in your estate management" as this is a chance to spend quality time with them without the Dursley family presence.

"Where are we going first?" asks Harry happily at the thought of learning more about his parents and heritage. While Carina asks quickly at the same time "What is happening with these arrange marriages?" wanting to at least get to know her future husband before beginning her first year.

"I decided that we will start off at the Black Manor because we probably need to hire a curse-breaker to go through the Black properties due to the Dark Art artifacts" explains Sirius to both Harry and Carina because he knew that he had to tell Carina about their family history. Then he says in response to Carina's question "After we meet with Andromeda for your first etiquette lesson, we will know more about when to arrange the meeting between both sides" knowing that they will only have one chance to make a first impression on them.

Sirius allows them to realize the importance that these meetings will have on their future in the elite pure-blood society and in politics as well. Then he states to the pair "Get your wands before we leave" with that request both of them run up to their respective bedrooms for their wands.

Seconds later, they came down the stairs with their wands in hand. As Carina and Harry stand in front of Sirius for their instructions on how to get to either Manor.

"Alright, this will be your first lesson of the day, the person wearing the signet family ring will tap it with their wand while thinking about the property they wish to go to. While we held onto either arm" says Sirius happily as he re-enters into the wizarding world with his god-son and niece.

Therefore, Carina stands in the middle of Sirius and Harry with them gently holding onto either arm. She taps the Black Family Signet Ring and thinks about Black Manor.

~Destiny~

Seconds later, they appear in the family parlor of Black Manor which was decorated in dark colours that reminded Sirius of his family home in London.

When suddenly a strange creature appears before them to states "Welcome to Black Manor, I am Missy the house-elf Mistress Carina" which was wearing a pillow case with the Black family crest sew onto.

Carina asks Missy "What exactly is a house-elf?" not knowing anything about the wizarding world.

"I live to serve the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black, Mistress Carina" states Missy before adding "I am also Mistress Carina's personal house-elf"

Carina stands their in shock along with Harry before Missy says "I shall go and alert the rest of the Black Manor's house-elves of your arrival" and appears into thin air.

Both Harry and Carina turn to Sirius to tell them more about house-elves. Without them even asking, Sirius carefully explains to them "All elite pure-blood families have house-elves in their service to do all of the cleaning and cooking but also sometimes act as nannies to young pure-blood children as well"

Sirius then says to them "After looking around the property, a team of curse-breaker will come in as well" not wanting them to accidentally touch a Dark Art artifact that can harm them

"I will want to make some minor changes to the house" states Carina noticing all of the dark colouring of the walls which is not her style at all.

As Missy returns to the family parlour to say in somewhat of a order like tone "I shall escort Mistress Carina and Master Sirius along with Lord Potter on a tour of Black Manor"

"That will be lovely Missy" says Carina politely to her own personal house-elf.

~Destiny~

Hours later, they found themselves at Potter Manor after Missy showed them around the entire manor which included all sixteen bedrooms, bathrooms, the library, the study, the two different parlours, both dining rooms: formal and informal, and the ball room as well as the grounds which includes the house stables and the gardens.

Mere seconds later, they found themselves in front of another house-elf who was wearing the Potter crest on their outfit introducing itself as "I am Lolly the house-elf, Master Potter and Master Sirius" before turning to Carina to say "Lolly does not recognize you?"

Harry says to his house-elf "This is my sister Carina . . . no Lady Carina Arielle Prince-Black the Duchess of Pembroke & Richmond" as he leaves out their royal titles"

"Mistress Carina" says Lolly in respect to her Master's sister before adding "Is there anything that Lolly can do for Master Harry today"

Sirius says to Lolly who been serving the Potter family since James was little "We will be in the library before taking them to explore the manor"

"Lolly, will bring tea and snacks to the library, Master Sirius" says Lolly quickly before disappearing to order the kitchen house-elves to prepare their snack.

Sirius then leads them down a hall into the library of the Potter Manor. This library had floor-ceiling bookshelves along with a fireplace and couple of couches to sit on as well.

"There will be different parts to these lessons that I will be teaching you" begins to say Sirius before Carina interrupts him by asking "What exactly will Cousin Andromeda be teaching as be different from you?" which reminds him greatly of Andromeda herself as she not afraid to speak her mind either.

Sirius explains to them both "Andromeda will be teaching you proper etiquette such as dancing, languages, how to act in different social situations, and how to dress" remembering those horrible lessons that he had to take years ago with his own brother and cousins adding to this statement "While I will be teaching politics, financial matters, and your individual family heritage as well as the wizarding world in general"

Both Harry and Carina nod in agreement knowing some things will be more pleasant then others to learn about.

Sirius says happily to them "Today, I shall begin to teach you about the wizarding world starting with . . . ."

~Destiny~

AN: Please review and I just realize I posted a rough draft on this chapter before.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Thirteen **

Sirius says happily to them "Today, I shall begin to teach you about the wizarding world starting with would be in relation to your financials but more particularly your stocks" wanting to chose a topic that would be closer to their muggle upbringing. As its not politics which is a topic he hates with a passion because it's so oh boring.

"What do need to learn about stocks?" asks Harry questioning what they need to learn.

Sirius out two lists that their respective account managers incorporate from their numerous inheritances. Putting Harry's list in front of him which read:

**The Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter**

"_Brave Before Anything Else"_

Daily Prophet - 10%

Zonko's Joke Shop - 20%

Grunning - 15%

Quality Quidditch Supplies - 15%

The Farm (Quidditch Camp) located in United States - 100%

Then places Carina's list before her which simply lists off her numerous shares:

**The Most Noble & Ancient House of Prince**

"_Le bijou de la famille"_

Daily Prophet - 10%

Potage's Cauldron Shop - 6%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - 10%

**The Most Noble & Ancient House of Black**

"_Toujours Pur"_

Borgin & Burkes - 5%

Daily Prophet - 10%

The Camp of Dreams (Quidditch Camp) located in Italy - 100%

"We need to make arrangements to travel to both The Farm and The Camp of Dreams to see how each establishments are running properly" says Sirius happily adding as a afterthought "It shall also be a great opportunity to teach you how to fly and about Quidditch"

Both Harry and Carina look stun at the thought of flying to ask "How?" as Sirius simply replies by saying "A broomstick and with our return from that particular trip we shall visit Quality Quidditch Supplies"

Sirius then carefully explains to them "We need to examine the profit that these stocks earn for you, looking at the relevance of having these stocks in the long-term, and by visiting each establishment" knowing that some changes shall be made especially with the Daily Prophet.

"That will be fine" says Carina knowing that these trips would be a mixture of boredom and fun.

Harry looks at a particular stock on his list, he questionably asks Sirius "Is it possible to gave a stock share away to somebody else?"

"It depends on which stock because non-magical individuals are not capable of holding the position of stock holders" begins to explain Sirius before realizing the meaning behind his question "The Grunning stock could be transfer to your uncle after both you signs some documents created by Gringotts with my signature as well being your magical guardian"

"Okay lets do that" says Harry happily knowing that this stock would pass onto his cousin as well.

Carina asks off topic "Harry and I want to develop a trust for Dudley, how would we go about doing that?" wanting to keep their promise to their best friend and cousin.

"We can do that at the same time that Harry and I as well as Vernon sign the stock shares transfer contracts" says Sirius happily knowing that they both want the best for their family "When I write to them about curse-breakers going through the different properties own by the Black and Prince families"

~Destiny~

While Harry and Carina are partaking in the boring lesson of stock management that took hours as they arrange their schedule trips to America and Italy and review the profit for each establishment.

Meanwhile, inside of the Headmaster's office Dumbledore is debating upon his next step in manipulating young Harry for the greater good but also how to recover from the lost of numerous proxy seats that he held as the Chief Warlock. When he knew that he had to go and visit two of his allies that every evening.

~Destiny~

Still in the library of Potter Manor, Sirius announces to his godson and niece "It's time to go to the Tonks for a early dinner" standing up from his position on one of couches with Harry and Carina following his example.

Carina looks down at her outfit that she had chosen to wear today to ask her uncle "Do we need to change?" knowing that her outfit was consider to be causal.

"No both of you are dress fine for a simple family dinner" replies Sirius as he quickly learn over the past few days that Carina was a fashionate "By both of you take either arm and I shall apparate us to the Tonks"

Within seconds, they found themselves in the backyard of a normal suburban neighbourhood house. As they walk around to the front door to ring the door bell.

Andromeda wearing jeans and t-shirt herself opens the front door to simply say "You are right on time come in" remembering his lack of time management skills from their shared childhood.

Sirius, Harry, and Carina follows Andromeda into the living room to find a middle-age man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes as well as a teenager with bubble-gum pink hair and dark brown eyes. Andromeda then introduces them to each other "This is my husband Ted and my daughter Nym . . ."

"No mom it's Tonks not Nymphadora" says Tonks as she interrupts her mother as she about to say her first name which she hates with a passion.

"Now this is my cousin Sirius who I am sure both of you remember somewhat" says Andromeda happily having her innocent and favourite cousin with her again "This is Harry Potter who just so happens to be Sirius' godson and my cousin's daughter Carina Black"

Leaving them all to be settle down on the couches and chairs in the living room.

~Destiny~

On this warm summer evening, Dumbledore finds himself on the front lawn of one of allies that he must talk to urgently that might help him gain the influence he needed on the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore knocks on the front door impatiently, when a man opens the door to say happily "Professor, come in and I will get you some tea" as he greets his guess as Dumbledore walks into the house behind his host.

~Destiny~

AN: Please review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Fourteen **

Their family dinner was after before they realize. As Harry and Carina kept on asking different questions for Tonks to answer. These questions ranged from silly things like wizarding music to the different houses at Hogwarts to Tonks demonstrating her ability as a metamorphmagus to the professors that they will have. While the entire time Andromeda was observing their etiquette during dinner and the ability to make small talk.

Before they returned home for the evening, Andromeda sits Harry, Carina, and Sirius down to discus her observations.

Andromeda explains to them "You both have acceptable table manners during dinner; however, I shall need to teach you a lesson on proper etiquette expect of each of you during a dinner party" pausing for a moment before continuing to say "However, both of you have mastered the ability of small talk on different issues which will be useful skill to have"

"I shall arrange a lesson before we schedule a meeting with their betrothals and their families" says Sirius happily knowing that he does not have to endure the torture of attending an etiquette lessons "It should be done probably in two days time"

Andromeda replies by saying "Of course" knowing that she will have to clear her afternoon for one day.

Seconds later with goodbyes said. The three of them left the Tonks residence.

-Destiny-

Dumbledore finds himself sitting in a tiny living room of a isolated cottage drinking tea given to him by his host.

"Professor Dumbledore, why are you here?" asks Remus Lupin unsure of the man that let him attend Hogwarts as a werewolf.

Dumbledore explains to his ally and pawn "Harry Potter is no longer under my control along with my position at Hogwarts is uncertain as well" not mentioning he no longer has access to anymore income from the Potter vault.

Remus puts his tea cup down to ask simply "Why is that?"

"Harry along his adopted cousin are the recognized heirs to the Founders along with different families. This means that I no longer have control of those voting seats through proxy votes. However, more importantly Sirius has been found innocent and taken magical guardianship" states Dumbledore plainly and unhappily about this development.

Remus then simply asks "What is my mission?" wanting to know because his loyalty lies with his former headmaster.

Dumbledore orders Remus "When school starts in September you are to reconnect with your old friend Sirius" knowing it would be one way to get direct information about the boy's guardians.

"Of course" says Remus happily knowing that this would be a mission that would not be dangerous at all.

"I must leave" says Dumbledore placing his empty tea cup onto the coffee table before disappearing from the cottage.

-Destiny-

Meanwhile at the Dursley family home, Sirius sits down with Vernon and Petunia to explain to them "We are going to Gringotts tomorrow morning to complete the necessary paperwork for Dudley's trust fund and the transfer of Harry's stock in Grunning to yourself" not mentioning to hopeful know about Jasmine's whereabouts as well.

"What about meeting with their betrothals?" asks Petunia eagerly wanting to meet the children that will become her family.

Sirius plainly states "I have owl their parents through Gringotts that we shall meet them next week sometime after they have a etiquette lesson with Andromeda first"

They enjoy the rest of the evening as family playing different board games that they had to teach Sirius to play.

-Destiny-

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


	16. Chapter 15

**Is It Destiny? **

**Chapter Fifteen **

The Dursley family along with Sirius had a English breakfast in a London restaurant. When they enter into Gringott's, they were immediately escorted to Castus office who happens to be the account manager for both the Potter and Black families.

As they walk into Castus office, the goblin in question greets them with these familial titles "Lord Black of Richmond, Lady Black the Duchess of Richmond, and Lord Potter the Duke of Kent" before addressing their muggle counterparts "Mr and Mrs Dursley and young Mr Dursley. Please have a seat" directing them to sit down on the chairs in his office around round table.

Once everyone was seated, Castus says to them "We shall first deal with the trust fund that the Duke of Kent and Duchess of Richmond wishes to provide young Mr. Dursley with" pulling out from the stack of papers in front of him.

Carina says politely to Castus "Both Harry and I wish for one million pounds to be taken from both the Potter and Black family accounts"

"Of course" says Castus quickly writing down the amounts on the already prepared documents.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Dudley stun to realize that he will have two million pounds to call his own by the end of the day.

Harry simply says "Yes we are" knowing that they would give him more but they agreed on this number for now. Carina just thought she knew that they were planning to give their brother more on his wedding day and the birth of each of his children.

Castus states "The Duke of Kent and the Duchess of Richmond each need to sign their respective document of acknowledgment of the transfer of a million pounds to Mr. Dudley Dursley" as the document lands in front of Harry and Carina they both quickly signs it "And Lord Black needs to sign both as well" booth Harry and Carina pass them to him to sign before returning them to Castus.

"There is also the issue of their Mr. Dursley's trust should be held" says Castus knowing that he will be loosing two million pounds to a muggle banking institute.

Vernon plainly states "We will like our son's trust to be held at Lloyds Banking Group" listing the bank that his family uses.

"Of course we will have our muggle counterparts set up the trust and we will owl you the instructions later on today" states Castus knowing that he will have to involve one of their human workers to complete the transfer.

Castus then fills these documents away before moving onto the next issue. Castus states pulling out another document "These two documents of acknowledgment of the exchange of the Duke of Kent's 15% of stock in Grunning to Mr. Dursley. Both of you along with Lord Black need to sign the document. However, the Duke of Kent needs to sign the document on muggle paper as Lord Potter instead" this was quickly completed.

"How will Uncle Vernon be recognize as a stock holder?" asks Harry wanting to know more information.

Castus explains to them "You are to attend the monthly stock holder meeting with your lawyer and uncle to show them the papers signed as Lord Potter" in the muggle world they are simply known as Lords and Ladies "Moving onto the next piece of business, we believe to have found Lady Jasmine Potter"

-Destiny-

When Castus is about to reveal the identity of the missing Potter, Dumbledore arrives at the home of another ally that desperately need to be aware of the situation as it involves their daughter.

-Destiny-

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


End file.
